Donkey Kong Country (serie de TV)
thumb thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px thumb Donkey Kong Country es una serie de televisión animada generada por computadora canadiense basada en la trilogía de videojuegos del mismo nombre. Se emitió por primera vez en Francia el 4 de septiembre de 1996. Más tarde se emitió en Norteamérica a partir del 15 de agosto de 1998, y la emisión original finalizó el 7 de julio de 2000. Incluso más tarde, el show comenzó a transmitirse en Australia en diciembre de 2009. En los Estados Unidos, la serie originalmente se estrenó en CBS por un corto tiempo antes de que FOX tuviera los derechos exclusivos para emitirla en Fox Family y por un corto tiempo en Fox Kids. Donkey Kong Country se emitió durante dos temporadas con cuarenta episodios en total. Al igual que la serie de televisión basada en Mario anterior, este programa generalmente siguió un formato episódico. Durante la emisión, sin embargo, hubo algunos episodios fuera de servicio desde la emisión original, como "Bad Hair Day" que se emitió como el tercer episodio de su emisión en los Estados Unidos a pesar de transmitirse primero en Francia. La segunda temporada mostró muchos cambios, como el uso de estilos más nuevos y elegantes de animación por computadora y el abandono del uso de pantallas de título para la introducción de cada episodio. También similar a las anteriores caricaturas de Mario, cada episodio (excluyendo "Message in a Bottle Show") también presenta una o dos canciones originales basadas en eventos en el episodio realizado por el elenco. Donkey Kong Country fue una de las primeras series de televisión en ser enteramente animada por computadora, que combinaba con el estilo artístico de los videojuegos. El estilo de animación CG de la serie recibió la aclamación de la crítica en Francia y Japón, pero con una recepción mixta en otros lugares. A pesar de esto, el programa ha logrado ganar un seguimiento (en su mayoría irónico) de culto, e incluso Nintendo sí mismo ha reconocido su existencia. Algunos elementos de la serie aparecieron en los videojuegos de Donkey Kong posteriores, como Donkey Kong 64, que se lanzó un año después de que el programa comenzara a transmitirse en ABC Family (Fox Family). Incluso había un comercial para el puerto Game Boy Color del videojuego original Donkey Kong Country que presentaba a Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong y Rambi the Rhino (a pesar de que en realidad no aparecían los Animal Friends en el programa) luchando contra el General Klump y Krusha sobre una versión gigante del sistema de juegos portátil, todo representado con versiones actualizadas de sus diseños de la segunda temporada del programa. Curiosidades *Una broma que se ejecuta durante toda la serie, involucra a Donkey Kong (a veces con Diddy Kong) constantemente chocando contra los árboles. *A los villanos del programa nunca se los llama Kremlings, solo como "lagartos" y términos similares. Sin embargo, los enemigos como Kritters y Klaptraps todavía se conocen por sus nombres de los videojuegos. *La mayoría de los enemigos no reptiles de los juegos (Zingers, Gnawties, Manky Kongs, etc.) se omiten, y la fuerza militar del Kremling Krew se simplifica principalmente a los ya mencionados Kritters y Klaptraps (el último de los cuales se considera munición para armas en su lugar) de tropas apropiadas). *Ningún Animal Friend aparece a lo largo de la serie, aunque Rambi the Rhino estuvo presente en un comercial de la nueva versión de Game Boy Color de Donkey Kong Country que presentaba las encarnaciones de dibujos animados de varios personajes (ver arriba). *En episodios múltiples, Donkey Kong admite ser un fan de King Kong; irónico teniendo en cuenta que Universal Studios intentó demandar a Nintendo por una disputa de derechos de autor sobre los dos Kongs. *En francia se emitio la serie en un bloque animado llamado el planeta de donkey kong(planete de donky kong en francia) Episodios Tenga en cuenta que los episodios se enumeran en orden de producción, que difiere de las fechas de emisión originales de América del Norte. ;Temporada 1 : #"Bad Hair Day" #"Ape Foo Young" #"Booty and the Beast" #"Barrel, Barrel... Who's Got the Barrel" #"Kong for a Day" #"Raiders of the Lost Banana" #"From Zero to Hero" #"Buried Treasure" #"Cranky's Tickle Tonic" #"Get a Life, Don't Save One" #"Orangutango" #"Double Date Trouble" #"The Curse of Kongo Bongo" #"Speed" #"Klump's Lumps" #"Bluster's Sale Ape-Stravaganza" #"Legend of the Crystal Coconut" #"Kong Fu" #"I Spy with My Hairy Eye" #"Bug a Boogie" #"Watch the Skies" #"Baby Kong Blues" #"Ape-Nesia" #"The Big Chill Out" #"To the Moon Baboon" #"A Thin Line Between Love & Ape" ;Temporada 2 : #"Hooray for Holly-Kongo Bongo" #"The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights" #"Speak No Evil, Dude" #"The Day the Island Stood Still" #"Monkey Seer, Monkey Do" #"Four Weddings and a Coconut" #"Follow That Coconut" #"Vote of Kong-Fidence" #"The Big Switch-A-Roo" #"Hunka Hunka Burnin' Bluster" #"Best of Enemies" #"It's a Wonderful Life" #"Just Kidding" #"Message in a Bottle Show" thumb|right|335 px de:Donkey Kongs Abenteuer it:Donkey Kong Country (serie televisiva) fi:Donkey Kong Country (TV -Sarja) ja:ドンキーコング (アニメ) fr:Donkey Kong Country (série télévisée) Categoría:Donkey Kong Categoría:Donkey Kong Country Categoría:Series de televisión